Celistia Ralgris
|-|Celistia= |-|Lindwurm= Summary Celistia Ralgris is one of the protagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is known as the strongest student at Royal Knight Academy and the leader of Syvalles. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A | 8-A | 7-C Name: Celistia Ralgris, Celis, "Academy's Strongest" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Four Great Nobles member, Drag-Knight, Royal Knight Academy student, Syvalles leader, Lux's Aide, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Lance Mastery, Piloting, Analytical Prediction (She observes the enemy's move before overtaking that movement and responds with the best reaction), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Celistia has been able to resist it), Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Celistia went through Baptism), Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Celistia has been able to resist it), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Celistia was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Celistia was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Celistia was able to resist it) | Same, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Can bypass force fields, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Teleportation, Paralysis Inducement (The electricity generated by her lance can paralyze her opponent's muscles, inabling them from moving), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl) | Same as before, Damage Reduction (By propagating the momentum of enemy attacks using her spear, she can halve the power of said attacks) | Same Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Considered the only Drag-Knight in the New Kingdom to be able to kill a Ragnarok and later helped Lux Arcadia to kill Poseidon, Defeated both Krulcifer Einfolk and Lisesharte Atismata even when held-back, Her Starlight Zero is this strong) | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought Sacred Eclipse's First Incomplete Incarnation, She is still considered Academy's Strongest, so she should be superior to Krulcifer and Philuffy Aingram) | Town level (Fought Lux) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Lux) | At least Hypersonic+, higher with Break Purge (By getting rid of the heavy parts of her armor, her speed increases two times) | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with higher reaction speed, higher combat speed with Break Purge Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ | Town Class Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level+ | Town level Stamina: Celistia shows high compatibility with Drag-Rides, allowing her to use a Divine Drag-Ride like Lindwurm for longer periods of time than the elite soldiers of the New Kingdom. During the New Kingdom arc, Celistia received a Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to feel pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: Despite being only a Drag-Knight student, Celistia is already considered the second most skilled Drag-Knight of the New Kingdom just behind Lux, with all different kinds of veteran Drag-Knights with decades of experience looking up to her, and with the Four Great Nobles council saying none of them could hope to compare to Celistia's skill. Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Lindwurm Weaknesses: Due to her lack of heavy armor, it is easier to deal heavy damage to Celistia after activating Break Purge Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lindwurm * Lightning Lance: A lance that can be imbued with lightning and thrusts at her opponent. ** Lightning Flash: It emits lightning from her lance. Because the lightning attack also affects the Mithrildite, when it hits, the opponent will also receive damage through the armor, and they, as well as the weapons of the parts which received the attack, will see their movements dull for dozens of seconds. * Starlight Zero: It is a wide area ultra-powerful extermination weapon that shot a light bullet called "star" which compressed the energy amassed to its limit and exploded a few seconds later covering a space of 300 meters in radius. * Divine Gate: A Divine Raiment that allows the user to teleport instantaneously. * Break Purge: A basic technique to remove the excess of armor from Drag-Ride. Celistia's dexterity allowed her to transform this into her hidden technique, releasing the excess of armor to increase her destructive power and speed to the extreme, while severely reducing her defenses. Key: Celistia | Lindwurm (Academy arc) | Lindwurm (Seven Dragon Paladins arc) | Lindwurm (New Kingdom arc) Notes: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Schoolgirls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7